


Under Cover Of Darkness

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Very mildly dominant Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: Craig is at Stan's when the power goes out, and he is a little unnerved. Stan finds a way to distract him...





	Under Cover Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1k follower giveaway fic for @biggaycats on Tumblr.
> 
> I am so sorry it took me this long to write and I hope you like it! 
> 
> This pairing is one I am into but I'm not used to writing so be kind...

“Oh, what the fuck?” Craig groaned as the power died, plunging the room into darkness. The TV, Playstation and every other appliance settled into immediate silence and he could vaguely make out the shape of his boyfriend shuffling up on his knees to look out the window.

“It’s the whole street...must be the storm.” Stan said from behind the curtain. “Lame.”

“Awesome.” Craig snapped back sarcastically, dropping his game controller onto the floor.

Stan had emerged and was fiddling with his phone, messaging Kenny to check if it was the same on his side of town. “Why you being a dick about it, it’s just a power cut? Anyway...” he didn’t look up from the phone, “...you were losing so you should be pleased.” Stan smirked, face ghostly lit from beneath by the screen.

“I wasn’t losing...and I’m not being a dick.” Craig protested, hurriedly getting his own phone out. Switching on the torch function, he sat it face up on the bed. 

“Are you scared?” Stan finally looked up. “You sleep here in total darkness all the time.”

“I just don’t like the power being out.” Craig stubbornly avoided Stan’s gaze, then sighed. “I was in my basement alone one night when the power went out. I was down there for a long time, and Stripe was scared and squeaking... I was only little so I kinda freaked out. It still freaks me out now.” He said huffily, embarrassed.

“Dude, no, that’s horrible for a kid…” Stan shrugged, not wanting the other boy to feel weird about it.

“Well I’m not a kid anymore.” Craig said softly and despite the circumstances, that rough, sexy voice in the semi-darkness gave Stan an idea.

“No...you’re definitely not.” He started to unfold himself, crawling over to where Craig lay. “You’re not alone either...” 

Craig swallowed hard, sensing the shift in tone. He felt as much as saw Stan straddle his lap and lean close to him. The smell of him was as arousing as it was calming. “Want me to give you a better blackout memory?” Stan nipped at Craig’s ear and the older boy choked out a sound, teenage body responding immediately.

Gripping the smaller boy by the hips, Craig turned his head and answered with an urgent kiss. His hand made it’s way up to grab a handful of Stan’s hair and tugged gently, breaking their kiss.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He growled as he trailed sucking kisses down Stan’s neck. Stan half moaned, half chuckled, grinding himself down onto Craig’s growing erection.

“Well clearly it’s working.” Stan scoffed, reaching back for Craig’s phone and setting it carefully on the nightstand instead. Craig rolled his eyes, unseen, unable to deny it. He took the opportunity to tug off his hoodie before pulling Stan closer by the front of his long-sleeved shirt.  

“Take this off.” He murmured, ignoring the comment and reaching down himself to pop the buttons on Stan’s jeans as they stared hungrily at each other, both boys' eyes appearing black and wild in the shadows. Stan obliged quickly and moaned as Craig’s tongue was suddenly on his nipple. The darkness heightened the sensation. He had just enough sense to remember he was supposed to be the one distracting Craig, and moved back with the agility he showed on the football field. 

“You take _these_ off.” He said, already tugging the grey sweatpants and black boxers down Craig’s legs. Craig shuffled down a little and eagerly helped him get them off. Sure enough, Stan’s mouth was on him before he could even speak, forcing a groan from his parted lips. He glanced down to watch, the sight surreal when bathed in only the blue-ish light of the phone.

“Jesus… How are you so good at this?” Craig panted as Stan sucked him like it was his job. The brunette then stopped sucking, using his hand to stroke him slowly so he could answer. 

“Talent. One of many.” He emphasised the point by taking as much of Craig’s length back into his mouth as he could, earning a low, throaty moan from his boyfriend. Craig's head flopped back onto the pillow and the feeling of his Stan's talented mouth was all he was aware of as he gazed up at the black ceiling. Stan was secretly pretty smug about how well he could make the ever-stoic Craig react. Pulling back, he gripped the base of Craig’s rock hard cock and licked all round the tip until Craig was squirming. Finally taking him back into his mouth, Stan bobbed his head with purpose. 

He couldn’t see but he knew it wouldn’t take much longer by the way Craig was gasping. Sure enough, Stan heard that shuddering moan he was now familiar with and felt Craig spilling into his throat. Swallowing it quickly he continued to jerk him until he was well and truly spent, licking up the last drops. 

Sitting up on his knees, he could just about make out the flush on Craig’s cheek. “You’re right, that is talent.” Craig croaked out as Stan crawled back up to kiss him. No sooner had he slotted their lips together, Stan found himself flipped onto his back. Craig rolled onto his side to face him. “Talent like that should be rewarded…” He murmured before pulling him back into a deep kiss. Stan moaned his agreement against Craig’s lips, and the older boy’s hand quickly found his straining cock, palming over it through the soft fabric of his boxers. 

Craig’s long fingers hooked into his waistband and pulled his underwear down his ass, taking the already undone jeans with them, just enough to free his erection. He wrapped his hand back around Stan and set a slow pace. 

“Fuck…” Stan muttered into Craig’s neck, his own hand finding its way up Craig’s chest, feeling his body under his t shirt, along his jawline and into his black hair. 

“You like this don’t you?” Craig said quietly. He was referring to the handjob _and_ the talking, something he had learned was a huge turn on for Stan. The other boy only whined in answer. Craig’s voice did things to him that he couldn’t get enough of. “You think about me here touching you when you jerk off, don’t you?”

“Mm-hmm...faster...” Stan breathed. “...please.” Being pleasured and hearing this kind of talk turned him into a needy slut. 

Using his body to shift Stan so he was on his back, Craig nuzzled into his neck, brushing his lips over the skin there as he touched him. “Ohh yeah…” Craig cooed as he finally obliged, moving his hand faster and faster along Stan’s length. “You want to come for me don’t you?” 

“Fuck yes…” Stan gritted out, muscles tightening with his orgasm building fast. 

“Do it…” Craig smirked, now biting gently at Stan’s neck. “Come…” The reaction was quick. Stan gave a stifled but pathetic sounding cry and Craig felt the throbbing of his release, then wetness running down his knuckles. 

Craig rolled away, grabbing tissues to clean them both up. They both rearranged their pants and they lay blissed out for a moment, Craig’s chin resting on Stan’s bare chest.

Suddenly, the lamp pinged to life and the TV began to start up. Craig had definitely been glad of the distraction but he couldn’t help feeling a little more relieved that the power was back on. Sitting up to switch off his phone torch, he leaned down and picked up the discarded game controller, offering it to Stan. “Wanna play again?” 

“Fine, but you’ll be losing this one too.” That smart mouth had returned and Stan was already putting his shirt back on. Craig kinda loved being the only one who saw the secret, soft side of Stan Marsh.

“I was _not_ fucking losing, dude!” Craig rolled his eyes but, unnoticed by Stan, he was smiling.  


End file.
